It Can Wait
by NickyRockit
Summary: Julie has a mental battle with herself about her secret, will she finally have the courage to tell the Burners about her secret life? Takes place the day after the Season Finale. There is Jukebox...


**A little Motorcity one shot I wrote!**

It takes place the day after the Season Finale, and this whole idea came to me by thinking what would be Julie's reaction to her father's aftermath, and then it ended up being a little mental battle with Julie and her secret! So I hope you all like it, I am not a professional writer but this was a new writing style for me and I hope you all enjoy it! And YES I made it Jukebox because that season finale gave me the Jukebox feels and dammit to me it's not over!

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and please review! :)**

* * *

It can wait… That's what you said to everyone… That's what you told him… That's what you told yourself…

And now look what that's brought you, complication. It has made your life a living hell, caught up between good and evil; and truth is you don't know what to believe sometimes… You lie to yourself by saying that there might be good inside the only loved one you have left, but the more you see the more it hits you that it can't be possible.

But you still care, after everything that's happened you still care, because truth is he is the only one you have.

You take a deep breath, and the stench of antiseptic and everything disinfected burns through your nostrils… Sadly it's not just the smell of the hospital; it's the way Deluxe smells in general, it's home, and for you it's sickening.

You sit there tired, watching his chest slowly drop as he breathes. You frown at the sight of his battered self; you can clearly see he has a couple of injuries and a fractured leg… And even though you didn't cause them directly you can't help but to feel guilty about his current state. Because of what you believe in, you hurt him, though he doesn't know it but it was you who helped, you who ruined many of his moves to destroy the one thing you've been protecting, the one thing he's been protecting you from. Freedom…

And even though you escape, even though you have your ways you feel trapped, not because you literally are, but your secret has you buried deep in a hole, wounded and hurt. You lie to your father; the only person left from your family, the only person who does things to keep you safe from harm, his little princess trapped in a perfectly white tower… A spoiled princess who gets everything and yet no one knows, daddy's little girl. But you do realize that he does this to protect you, he already lost so much, and just as he's the only thing you have left, you're the only thing he has left, and he just wants to protect it, to keep it safe… He doesn't want to loose you just like you two lost her…

And it hits you, you realize that you don't really want to loose him, that it would kill you inside if he left you.

Your eyes start to water and you take deep breaths to try and hold it back, because the guilt keeps eating you inside.

No… But it's not right, you believe in something, regardless of what he's doing you know it's wrong and it's not fair for Motorcity. Heck! It's not even fair for Deluxe either; to live in a world where every rule is mandatory, in a world filled with false hope, in a world filled with selfishness and lies. This is not for Deluxe, this is not to keep you safe; at least not anymore, you know it's gotten out of hand, and you more than anyone know it's clearly about revenge, it's about the one thing he's been protecting you the most.

He swore the day she died that he would dedicate himself into building a safer place for you and for everyone to live in. No more cars, reckless drivers or any purpose for anymore accidents to occur. No more suffering for anyone, everything will be clean and pure… He would do it for her… For you… Daddy's little girl.

Finally a tear slips down your cheek, you wipe it away because you can't show any form of weakness, no, not here… You're Kane's daughter and if he knew you were broken he would do anything to break whatever made you sad. And yet… You're a Burner, and you know that he is capable of breaking you as well, because you are good and evil. You love the hate from both worlds, because you appreciate his intentions even though it's gotten out of hand, and yet you chant and fight with the people he's trying to destroy.

A sigh comes out of you, things are complicated aren't they? Your mother would be disappointed, she never tolerated lying, she showed you better. You know better, and for a split second you feel like confessing everything to the lying form in front of you… But you can't! he's too corrupted, and that would only make things worst, he cares way too much for you, and you know that he would make and take things into bigger proportions. He would start a bigger war, and his revenge with Chilton will finally end, because how dare he turn his flesh and blood, his princess, his Julie bear, the one thing he's been protecting; against him?! No, that would only add more hatred in him, and you… He would probably lock you up in one of his high tech security cells and have you treated with all sorts of psychiatric treatment available to clean that filthy Burner mind of yours.

You shiver at the thought, you might love him, but he's the one person you fear the most, because you know how sick, deluded and mad he is. And while he might not forgive your sins there might be others who will, at least you hope.

And you realize, it can't wait anymore… Not another day, hour or minute. They have to know, and even if they reject you, which will probably happen… He could never hate you… No, not him, he cares way too much for his friends, because unlike you, Motorcity and the Burners it's all he's got. You? You have Deluxe, Motorcity, a father, friends… A choice. He doesn't have a choice, he's wanted where you're from and praised where he's from, a hero and a criminal.

You finally stand, because the longer you stay here the sooner you'll turn insane. You take one last glance at your injured father and a soft smirk make it's way on your lips… Funny, this is the most peaceful you've seen him in years, and even though you know it's the painkillers; you appreciate the moment, because deep inside you do miss him. The father you once knew as kind and loving. Your eyes start to water again but you hold back the tears, you have to be strong, you have to be brave, the truth is coming and you're afraid.

"I'm so sorry dad…" You whisper before you turn and leave the room.

As you walk out of the hospital, you discreetly make your way into one of the building's docks, the one you know so well as your personal entrance to that other life of yours, to freedom. You finally reach your destination, take one last glance around to make sure that no one is nearby or watching. And with the touch of a button your beloved vehicle appears before your eyes, you switch your suit to your normal casual attire and slide into Nine Lives. The igniting sound fills you, and suddenly the sound of safety is replaced with the roars of the engine, and you have to admit it's perfection to your ears. Setting the gears in place you speed into Motorcity.

The darkness, the colors, the dirt and pollution… And you suddenly remember the first time you came down here, you had to hold your nose from the stench, too dirty and polluted for your perfectly healthy lungs. The dirt and motor oil staining your perfect mandatory Kaneco suit, and for a split second you swore you would never come back to this dump, but it wasn't the smell or the dirt that brought you here in the first place, it was the sound, the colors, the smell of asphalt and the change of environment that made you venture down that hell pit, that hell pit that is now your second home, that hell pit that you're now fighting for.

You finally reach the Burners garage, but you don't move, you're hands are still gripping the wheel and your foot is still pressing the brakes… You suddenly feel your arms shaking and you think to yourself this is going to be harder than what you thought. But you're here, and there's no going back, so you set your car on parking and your fingers make their way towards the keys to turn off the engine, but you don't have it in you, you're just too afraid to face the truth.

Through your glass you look at the team sitting ahead of you, and you can tell that they are still in a celebrating mood. Jacob is cooking food for what looks like an army as trays and trays of food are laying everywhere, and to your surprise it finally looks edible, and you can tell it is since the rest of the guys are indulging themselves in it. Chuck is surprisingly laughing along with Dutch at one of Texa's Texas-ifying tales, and Mike… Mike is also sitting with them, smiling at his friend's extreme story, and even though his face is still bruised from yesterday's incident he has a genuine smile on his face, because no matter how much it hurt, he still managed to escape and defend Motorcity, and you know that no matter how much he's hurting, this victory is tough to ignore, and you can tell that he's happy, he's happy not about winning, because he didn't finish Kane… But he fought for what he believed in, for the right reasons, for the greater good, and you can't help but to admire him more than the rest. Because you know… No, you just don't know, you saw he went through hell for this city, you saw him battered with fresh blood running down his cut lips from the torture that your father gave him… And yet he didn't give up, he couldn't… It was all worth for Motorcity, for his friends, for you.

You sigh and look down at your lap, by now you gave up on turning your engine off and you loosen your grip on the keys until they finally carelessly fall on your lap. You can't do this, you can't ruin this moment for him or the rest. What kind of a monster are you? There's a reason why you didn't tell him yesterday! It wasn't the right time and it's still isn't! But how much longer can you keep this up? Lying to those you love for your own sake, you're so selfish! Coward!

A light tap on your window makes you fall from your mental tantrum, you lightly jump at the sound and turn to look at the source, and you see a mix of dark blue, orange and white outside, your heart freezes and your eyes widen when you realize who it is. It's too late to run now…

Taking a deep breath you lower the window and force a smile to the leader of the Burners.

"Hey Jules, Uh… You planning on coming out?" He says a bit confused at your unknown reason of staying inside the car for so long.

Your smile drops as you remember and sigh before you answer, "Yeah I'll be there in a bit, I was just… thinking…"

He slightly tilts his head in curiosity, and now he lowers himself to be more at your sight level, and he can see it, you know he can as soon as his expression changes into a more concerned one… And you know he sees the fear in you. He looks around as if to check if the rest are aware of the situation or not; and then looks back at you. "Are you ok?" He asks you in a serious low tone.

No more lies, you can't keep lying! So you shake your head, but you don't meet his eyes, how could you?

"You want to talk about it?" He asks you, but you don't answer; instead you deliver him a slight shrug, because you are unsure that you really want to.

And you can see from the corner of your eye that he nods acknowledging your silent answer, he fully stands and glance back at the team one last time before he starts walking in front of your car and makes his way towards the passengers seat of Nine Lives…

You touch the button that pulls up your window, and as you hear the buzzing sound of the glass closing, you can't help but think… Why couldn't it have been someone else who tapped on the glass? Maybe Chuck? Surely he would probably just sit in silence at your confession, maybe at a loss of words, or too scared to respond because of the fact that you are Abraham Kane's daughter… Actually he would probably be afraid of you after that. Dutch would probably lecture you and rant over the fact that you lied to them, and would probably go on and on about how it's going to be tough to try and trust you again, that is if he ever considers trusting you again in general. Texas would probably try and scare you away with some of his karate moves as if you were a stray diseased animal. And then there's Mike… who in all honesty you don't have a clue of what his reaction might be, and you realize you're afraid of him the most, you're not ready to disappoint the only person who keeps that flame of hope lit in you, and yet you feel horrible for lying to him, he doesn't deserve it, not from anyone… Specially not from you Miss. Kane.

The sound of the door closing brings you back to realization and you jump in your seat. You turn your gaze to him and he just looks at you worried, and you can't blame him! Isn't this suppose to be the time for celebration, you helped him yesterday with your father's merciless dead sentence, the Burners saved Motorcity and his bruises are more than proof of that. And yet you feel horrible, you don't deserve this, you don't feel worthy of being called a Burner and it has to stop, he has to know!

"Jules, what's up? You look like you have a lot on your mind." He starts, and you nod in agreement because there is nothing false about his statement.

"I… I have to tell you something" You say in fear, and once again you feel your hands shaking, it's nothing exaggerating but it bothers you because even your voice sounds a bit shaky.

He sighs, but not of annoyance; it's sort of that he knows that you're struggling with what you have to say, and he hates seeing you like that. He sends you a comforting smile, "Jules, you know you can tell me anything right?" he says reassuringly.

And you can't help it, his words make you smile and feel a little better about yourself. "I know…"

"So… What is it? Whatever it is we can handle it." He says, his reassuring smile never dying. But it's not that "we" that worries you, it's him that'll kill you the most.

You sigh once more, just say it! Just spit it out! "It's my family…" You start, and his eyes widen in surprise, because it's the first time you've ever mentioned your family into a conversation. Not that you've all talked about your families before, except Dutch… But the piece of information surprises the leader.

"Oh… Um… Is everything alright with your family?" He asks awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah everything is fine, I mean no… It's just that…" And once again you feel lost of words, but again; you try. "Mike, I've been thinking that maybe it's time for me to move down here permanently… But-"

"Finally! It's about time Jules, I mean I know that would mean you would have to loose your internship but I prefer to know you're here, safe." He interrupts you and finally his tone changes into a more relieved one, and you frown because he's misunderstanding what you're trying to say, sure you want to leave Deluxe, you'd do it in a heartbeat, but you're Kane's daughter, it's not that simple.

"Mike, I would love to move down here, but my family… I just don't know if I'm ready to leave…" You trail off and sigh, you look him in the eyes and once again his eyes change to worry as he sees it in yours. "My dad… he's…" Again, lost of words.

He shifts his position to where he can fully face you, he leans closer to you and wraps an arm around your shoulder in a supporting manner, and motions you to continue, that it's ok! He's Mike Chilton, he can take the blow, can he?

But you don't speak, and you feel yourself shivering as he rubs your arm in a comforting manner, because now he cannot just sense your fear, but feel it as well, and it makes you warm inside, it makes you tingly to know that he's here, that he cares. You take a deep breath and finally find the courage to speak, isn't this what friends are for? to support and comfort you in your time of need? You trust Mike right? Then what is the problem? "Let's just say that my dad isn't too fond of Motorcity…" You start saying, and you look at Mike for support, but he just nods understanding your words.

"Does he know you're a Burner?" He simply asks.

And you feel a bit surprised by his question, "Oh God no! he'd probably loose it…" You sadly say and look away. Oh God, why did Kane had to be your father? Why couldn't he be just your uncle or a family close friend? And maybe then things wouldn't be so complicated. But no, this isn't your case, and sadly Kane is what he is to you, and you are what you are to him… And to make matters worst you're also a Burner.

"What about your mom?" Mike asks bringing you back to reality.

And you look at him for a slight second while you register his words and sadness fills your eyes, and you can feel them starting to water a bit. You look away because this wasn't suppose to happen, he wasn't suppose to ask you about your mother, and there's not much to say either… Just that it fills you with sadness the fact that she's gone. You slowly shake your head, "She passed away when I was younger…" you finally admit.

And he looks at you with pity and a bit of guilt for bringing the subject, you feel his hand tighten around your arm; not in a strong way but in a gentle supporting way, and for that you feel grateful, because not many people know about your mother, except the obvious and Claire. "I'm sorry…" He softly says in a consoling manner.

You try to hold back the tears but you can't, and they fall freely against your cheek. And it isn't just because of your mother, it's the fear of this situation, it's your father, who you really are, Mike… And you just rest your head on his shoulder and let the tears fall for a bit.

But it's not over, you came here to say something, you're strong, you're brave, you're a Burner. So you wipe your tears away and look at Mike once again, but again you are lost of words and you look around as if the words are written somewhere for you to read, _'I AM ABRAHAM KANE'S DAUGHTER! I AM JULIE KANE! KANE IS MY LAST NAME! KANE IS MY FATHER!' _But sadly they aren't there, and even if they were all you would see is a blur. Take a deep breath, just get it over with! You close your eyes and open your mouth to speak, but your words are interrupted, your lips are being blocked by his. And your eyes widen at the realization and all you see are his softly closed, and you can't help but to close yours as well and enjoy the unexpected moment.

When you part, you're surprised and your hands are shaking even more. He's softly smiling at you, giving you that tender sweet smile of his that kills you. And you? You don't smile, you still look shocked, and you look away and say, "You shouldn't have done that..."

He frowns, and now there is regret in his face, "I… I'm so sorry…" He says sheepishly, as he lets you go from his arms and straightens himself on his seat in shame.

But he doesn't get it! If things were complicated before, now they are beyond that! You are Kane's daughter, he is Mike Chilton! And you… You… You love him! But no… It can't be! He would kill you both, this just complicated everything even more… You… You want this, you've always wanted this.

You gently place a hand on his shoulder and he looks at you, and you slowly shake your head, "Don't be…" You lean towards him, and he does the same until you cup his cheek and lock lips with him once again, this time it's mutual; so you don't hesitate; not even for a split second, you've dreamed of this moment for so long…

You both part for air, and once again you feel guilty for not letting him know, "Mike, my dad…" but he stops you as he gently places a finger on your lips and hushes you…

"It can wait…" He whispers to you before he presses his lips against yours once again… And you can't help it you want it too, and you don't want to ruin this, so you just go for the kill as well.

How ironic… How two men hate each other so much and yet love you with all their might… Yes, I guess you can say that it can wait…


End file.
